


羽恋 （上）

by KC_Charlotte



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_Charlotte/pseuds/KC_Charlotte





	羽恋 （上）

一、天鹅序曲

羽生县原本不叫羽生县，"羽生"是天皇额外赐的名字。相传，是因为当时天皇的爱妃酷爱用天鹅羽毛装点服饰，而全日本只有东北角这一片小小的火山湖和它周围的湿地可以饲养天鹅，天皇便下令湿地边原本靠养鱼为生的平民百姓全部饲养天鹅，并把那一方小小的土地命名为羽生县，所有的居民也都赐姓羽生。

羽生亮介，便是出生在羽生县一户普通人家的小儿子。由于人口不断迁移，外来人口增加，以及天皇对每年进贡的天鹅羽毛数量需求减少，现在羽生县专门饲养天鹅的只有羽生一家人了。白天，羽生亮介和长他三岁的哥哥跟着爸爸一起去滩地上照料天鹅，比他小两岁的妹妹羽生千穗子便在家帮着妈妈操持家务。晚上一家人坐在家里的榻榻米上，妈妈教妹妹编织，爸爸教兄弟俩读书写字。

这样的日子，平凡简单，安稳幸福。唯一让爸爸妈妈担心的是，与他们高大结实的大儿子不同，小儿子亮介生得瘦瘦小小，皮肤白皙，眼睛细长，眼角微翘——整个人秀气得像女孩子。这以后能照顾好这么多大天鹅吗？饲养天鹅可是一件体力活。

不过，随着亮介渐渐长大，爸爸妈妈惊奇地发现，小儿子虽然看起来弱不禁风，照料起天鹅来却得心应手。周围的老人看见亮介快活地在滩地上跑来跑去，一边喂天鹅们饲料，一边和它们叽里咕噜说着话，还不时摸摸它们的头，私下里都竖起大拇指和羽生夫妇说:"亮介这孩子有灵气!"

羽生家的人都比较谦逊内向，不太会搭话，夫妇俩听到这种话每次都摇摇头说:"哪里哪里。"

长和五年，羽生亮介十五岁。

那天亮介像往常一样拎着饲料袋跑到滩地上去给天鹅喂食，却被一幕场景给吓住了。

一群天鹅围成一圈，剧烈地扑扇着翅膀，发出刺耳的鸣叫，脖子快速上下摆动，尖锐的喙猛啄着中间的什么东西。

亮介把饲料袋一扔，飞奔向那群闹事的大白鹅。

"走开，都给我走开!" 亮介大声呼叫，用手驱赶着呱呱乱叫的鹅。

天鹅们四散跑开，留下中间瑟瑟发抖的一团白色的什么。

是一只天鹅。一只身型娇小的浑身雪白的天鹅。身上的毛全被啄乱了，几根纯白的羽毛落在地上，在灰色的滩地上格外刺眼。

这不是我们家的鹅，亮介想。

羽生家的鹅，虽然也算是白天鹅，但是一律都灰仆仆的，采集的羽毛必须人工漂白才可以进贡。但是这一只，周身雪白，没有一点杂毛，而且体型也更小。尽管现在羽毛乱七八糟的活像一个废弃的鸟窝，但还是可以看得出来它非常漂亮。

亮介蹲下身子，把手放在小天鹅的头上，慢慢地抚摸它。少年白皙的手指纤长秀气，给受伤的小鹅递去他手心的温暖。

"你是不小心跑过来的吧？嗯?" 亮介开口问道。少年正处于变声期，声音一半软软甜甜的，一半却有些低沉深厚。

小天鹅还是缩成一团，不住地颤抖。

"它们欺负你了，是吧？" 亮介叹了口气，起身去拿饲料袋。周围的大白鹅们又开始骚动，亮介吼了一声:"不许动!" 它们又乖乖地退了回去。

亮介把手伸进饲料袋，拿出一把饲料，在小鹅面前蹲下，张开手，用十五岁男孩特有的温和声音说:"吃点东西吗?"

小天鹅抬起了脑袋，它的眼睛是碧蓝色的，像清水洗出的蓝宝石一样明亮而温和。它轻轻弯下它洁白修长的脖颈，吃着亮介手上的食物。它实在太饿了，食物被它一扫而光。它抬起澄碧的双眼望着泽明，然后又优雅地俯下脖子，轻轻蹭着他的胳膊。有那么一瞬间，亮介觉得小天鹅的眼睛里闪着泪花。

好像有一股温泉从亮介的心底流过，让他觉得周身暖暖的。他笑了，伸出手尽量轻柔地把它的毛给捋顺。

"喂，我要跟你们大伙儿说句话。" 亮介站直身子，环顾着四周的白鹅。它们都呆呆地站在那里望着亮介。

"这只小天鹅，大家不许欺负，听到我说话了吗?" 亮介大声说道。

"谁要是欺负它，我就要收拾谁。" 亮介接着说。

一只只胖嘟嘟的大白鹅看着亮介，眨着黑色的小眼睛，好像被他吓住了。很奇怪，虽然鹅一般都笨头笨脑的，但是亮介说的话，它们总能听懂。

从此以后，羽生家饲养的鹅再也没欺负过小天鹅。亮介特别喜欢它，每天单独为小天鹅准备食物，喂食的时候也第一个给它喂。其它鹅都眼睁睁看着，但动都不敢动一下。

小天鹅渐渐恢复了往昔的美丽，宛若深蓝海底潜藏的洁白珍珠，静静地绽放光华。

二、星降之夜

亮介半夜里忽然醒了。他睁开眼睛，银色的柔光洒满了他的窗沿。

窗外的滩地一片寂静，湖面微澜，好像在睡梦中呼吸，沉静而安稳。万千星辰点亮了深邃的夜幕，没有月亮，也没有云。只有一片灿烂夺目的星空，照着安眠的湖水，照着已然熟睡的鹅群，照着为这绝景惊叹的羽生亮介，照着……

照着一位少女。

少女就坐在湖岸边的鹅卵石上，手肘支在收拢的膝盖上。她双手托着下巴，眼睛定定地朝斜上方45度角看去——她在仰望星空。

亮介怔怔地望着少女，感到呼吸困难。

他悄悄起身穿了衣服鞋子，朝外面的滩地跑去。少女没有走。他蹑手蹑脚地走近她，在离她两米的地方停下了。

"羽生君，你好。" 少女轻轻地开口了。但她没有转头，仍保持着相同的姿势。

"你、你好……不好意思，请问你是?" 亮介结结巴巴地说。

"雪奈子。"少女还是一动不动，只有嘴唇轻轻地上下闭合。

“姓什么？”

少女轻轻摇了摇头，没有说话。

亮介不知道接下来说什么，只是呆呆地站在那里，活像被吓傻的鹅。

"不过来坐吗? 今夜的星空很美呢。"

亮介好像被施了魔法一般，双脚自动向前迈开，走到少女身旁，僵硬地坐下来。

"羽生君，我要说吓人的话，你可做好心理准备了?"

"嗯?"

"谢谢你救了我。"

"啊?" 亮介还是脑子一片空白。

"我就是那只小鹅。" 少女叹了口气，她收回目光，终于把头转向亮介。

少女有一对碧蓝色的眼眸，像清水洗出的蓝宝石，闪着星辉般熠熠的光芒。她身穿绣着樱花图案的和服，一头黑发挽成古典式的发髻，别了一只精致的铜色发簪。

亮介倒吸一口凉气。

"别担心。我不是女巫。唉，说来话长……我父亲特别喜欢参拜伏见稻荷神社，但你知道狐狸是神明稻荷的使者，这引发了天鹅魔王的不满……" 雪奈子突然不说了。

"然后呢?" 亮介还是难以置信。

"然后就把我变成了天鹅。只有晚上才能恢复人形。" 雪奈子伤心地说。

"啊……"

"全日本只有羽生县适合天鹅居住，我就只好飞到这里，我饿得受不了想吃一点东西，你们家的鹅就……"

"对不起。" 亮介赶紧说。他的脑袋还是混混沌沌的。

"羽生君，是我添麻烦了。要不是你，我可能已经死了。"

"可是我怎么今天晚上才见到你呢？"

"今天是星降之夜。我被星光唤醒了，你也一样。" 雪奈子抿着嘴笑了。雪奈子和亮介同时抬眼看了一眼星星。星星们发着淡绿色的荧光。亮介慢慢想着雪奈子说的话，也许这真是有可能的。

"那，你的魔咒难道永远不能破除吗？"

"大概是有办法的。但是人家不会告诉你，对吧?"

"是哦……没关系，在恶咒被打破之前，都住我家好了。" 亮介终于恢复了平时热情善良的样子，真诚地说道。

"谢谢你，羽生君。"

"不要叫我羽生君，听起来好奇怪，我叫亮介。"

"亮介，你多大了?"

"十五岁。"

"那我是你姐姐呢，我十七岁了。"

"姐姐很美丽呢。" 亮介脱口而出。

雪奈子这下露出洁白的牙齿笑了。她站起身，拉起亮介的手。 亮介颤了一下，只好跟着站起来。她比亮介矮了半个头，她望着亮介黑色的眼眸，说:"陪我散步好吗?"

亮介答应了。雪奈子松开手，走在亮介前面。他们环绕着火山湖走。她穿着木屐，踩着碎步，木屐在鹅卵石上发出清脆的哒哒声，亮介听了有点害怕，他怕吵醒家人 。

雪奈子说:"不要担心。听不见。" 然后仍飞快地走。

真厉害，踩着木屐还能走这么快，亮介想。

雪奈子开始絮絮叨叨地讲稻荷神社的故事，她讲到神社每年的祭典，京都会有多少多少人来参加，都是些什么大人物，其中还包括当时的三条天皇。

亮介听得入了迷。从小到大，他不曾离开过这小小的滩地一步，不知道外面的世界究竟什么样。虽然爸爸带他和哥哥读过一些书，但他还是无从想象外面世界真实的模样，眼下听着雪奈子绘声绘色的讲述，他好像有了一些实感。

"雪奈子的生活听上去好棒啊!" 亮介感叹道。

"是吗? 我觉得很累哎。我倒是羡慕你的生活，简单又幸福。还有那么好的哥哥和妹妹。妹妹叫千穗子吧?好可爱的小姑娘。"

"姐姐观察很仔细嘛。"

"亮介，你对我这么好，我自然要想着怎么才能报答你呀！"

"没什么的。" 亮介说。只是我喜欢你，小天鹅，他想。他是真心喜欢小天鹅。当然，雪奈子和那只小天鹅一样纯洁美丽。

雪奈子脸上泛起了淡淡的红晕。她停下了脚步，转身面对亮介，说:"亮介，快回去吧，不久以后就要天亮了，家人找不到你要着急的。"

"雪奈子，我那间屋子隔壁有一个小房间，你要是不嫌弃，晚上就去那里睡好了。毕竟是女孩子，总不能这样睡在野外吧。"

"谢谢你，亮介。你待我太好了。"她腼腆地笑着说。雪奈子碧蓝色的眼睛里仿佛漾着水波。

亮介斗胆又握了一下雪奈子的手，他今天第一次握除了妹妹以外的女孩子的手。雪奈子的手心有些冰凉，但是很柔软。他跑回了他的小屋。星辰的光渐渐变淡，东方已经露出浅浅的白色。

他走到小屋的门口，太阳的光辉已经隐隐从地平线上显露。亮介回头看了一眼，雪奈子不见了，一只小天鹅站在地上望着他。

也许我是梦游了也说不定，亮介想。

第二天夜里，亮介躺在床上翻来覆去就是睡不着。他怀疑自己昨天看到的一切不过是一场梦而已。他很想去隔壁的小屋看看雪奈子是不是真的在那里，却又怕惊扰了她。十五岁的少年心里有很多朦朦胧胧的情感，有很多模模糊糊的心思。窗外的星光不像昨天晚上那么亮了，月光却分外清透皎洁。

我想去看她。

你不能去，亮介，你会吓到她的。

我必须去。

不行。

我真的要去。

不行。不行。

在长达将近一个小时的心理斗争后，亮介还是一把掀开了被子，蹭上拖鞋，拧开门锁，穿着睡衣走到了隔壁小屋的门口。

他站在门口犹豫了几秒，又咬咬牙打开了门。

身穿白色睡裙的少女就侧躺在床上，身上盖了一半的被子。月光透过窗子照进来，映在她雪白的肌肤上。她的睡颜安详甜美，长长的黑色睫毛微微翘起，衬得她樱桃色的小嘴愈发鲜红。

亮介站在门口，不敢再往里踏进一步。

可是他不得不踏进去。一种说不上来强烈冲动驱使着他。他小心翼翼地走进了房间。

雪奈子没醒。她雪白的胸脯在睡梦中微微起伏。亮介只觉得脑袋沉沉的，四肢像被灌了铅一样。

亮介在雪奈子床边跪下了，他就那样细细端详着她，欣赏着她身体的曲线，感受着她平稳温暖的气息。他好像被冻住了一般，一动也不能动。

少年的心被牢牢地俘获了。他就痴痴地跪在那里。

“羽生君，羽生君……” 雪奈子突然开口了，但仍闭着眼睛。

亮介吓了一大跳，起身想走，不料撞到了雪奈子床边的柜子，柜子“砰”地一声响了。

雪奈子惊坐起来，睡裙一边的肩带滑落了。瀑布般的黑发垂在雪白的肩上。

"亮介！你在这里做什么！” 她惊叫起来。

亮介连忙做了个“嘘”的手势，恳求雪奈子不要发出太大的声音。

“姐姐，对不起......”

"偷看别人睡觉很好玩吗？！”

“不......我只是觉得昨晚好像做梦一样，所以想来确认雪奈子是不是真的存在啦……” 亮介没底气地解释着。

雪奈子的表情稍稍缓和了一些。

“我就在这里嘛。你不信我的话吗？”

“信......信......” 亮介连声说。

雪奈子笑了笑，蓝眼睛又恢复了活泼可爱的神采，她伸手揉了揉亮介的头发。亮介打了个激灵。

“亮介，我很喜欢你。但是不能这样偷偷来看姐姐睡觉，知道吗？会吓死我的。” 她柔声说道。

“嗯。”

“羽生君喜欢我。” 雪奈子用了个陈述句说道，认真地望着亮介。

“不可以吗？“ 亮介勉强挤出几个字，没有抬头看雪奈子。

雪奈子突然从床上爬起来，抱住了亮介，她把头埋进了他温热的颈窝，开始不住地抽泣。

亮介觉得自己又被冰冻了。四肢僵硬动弹不得。

“羽生君，你真的喜欢我吗？”

“我......爱你。”

亮介身上不住颤抖的雪奈子突然停止了抽泣，亮介试探着抱住了她，她的身子也是一样的柔软。雪奈子慢慢抬起头，用她蓝宝石般的眼睛望着亮介，然后在他稚嫩的唇上轻轻留下一吻。

“羽生君，可以永远爱我吗？”

“永远。”

“永远你知道是多久？”

“一辈子吧。”

雪奈子摇了摇头，说：“永远是到时间的尽头。”

那年亮介十五岁，雪奈子十七岁。 

三、天鹅之死

羽生千穗子受伤了。

千穗子那天在滩地上玩，不料被一只外来的天鹅啄伤了脸，打伤了手臂。据邻居说，那是一只黑天鹅。

黑天鹅可从来没有出现在羽生家的领地上过。

更糟糕的是，亮介的小天鹅不见了。亮介发现雪奈子不见了以后心急如焚，找遍整个火山湖和滩地也没见到她。他从此茶饭不思，精神萎靡不振。再加上妹妹被黑天鹅弄伤，他心情更是低落消沉。那个热诚可爱的亮介不见了，取而代之的是一个阴沉沉的脾气暴躁的亮介。

“孩子他爸，你说亮介这孩子是怎么了？” 妈妈终于有一天担心地问道。

“青春期的孩子嘛，情绪波动很正常。不要担心，过几天就好了。” 爸爸宽慰她道。

爸爸说得对，过几天亮介就好了。

这天晴空万里，微风徐徐，亮介按例拿着饲料出来喂食。天空中突然出现了一个小白点，越来越大。很快，亮介发现那是一只白天鹅。

那是雪奈子，雪奈子回来了。她轻盈地停落在亮介身旁，优雅地曲了一下脖颈，把嘴里叼着的一小包东西放在亮介手上，像是草药。

她又用喙指了一下在屋里的千穗子，亮介心领神会。亮介走进屋摸摸千穗子的头，说：“哥哥给你找到药了。” 然后把草药仔细地敷在千穗子的伤口上。千穗子的伤口瞬间就愈合了不少。亮介欣喜地跑出去抱住雪奈子，雪奈子只是用她闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛盯着他看。

那天夜里，亮介又推开了雪奈子的房门。雪奈子居然没有睡觉，而是坐在床上等他。

雪奈子一把揽住亮介的脖子就亲了他一下，弄得亮介浑身发烧。她用甜甜的嗓音说道：“可想我了，羽生君？”

“想。”

“那就对了。”

“谢谢你的药。妹妹已经好多了。”

“那是我应该做的。” 雪奈子说着，嘴角勾起一线妩媚的微笑。

“亮介，你爱的真的是我？” 雪奈子一边温柔地按摩着亮介的脖子，一边说道。

“嗯。” 

“你发誓？”

“我——” 亮介觉得有点奇怪，为什么雪奈子会问这种问题，他看了看她碧蓝色的眼睛，还是一样清澈纯净。他想，也许所谓发誓也只是一句玩笑话而已。

“我发——” 

还没等亮介把话说完，窗外突然狂风大作，电闪雷鸣。不期而至的暴风雨袭来，把木窗框震得格格响。他看到雪奈子害怕地蜷成一团，连忙伸手搂住她，安慰她道：“没事的。下雨而已。” 自己的声音却是止不住地发颤。亮介看到天空中好像有一个白色的圆点，越来越大。

“轰”的一声，木窗户被冲开了。

一只羽毛凌乱不堪的白天鹅闯了进来，瘫在亮介的床上，筋疲力竭。

她睁开眼睛看了一眼亮介，她居然也有碧蓝色的眼睛。

而此时，缩在亮介怀里的雪奈子竟然挣脱了亮介的怀抱，向屋外跑去。在滩地上奔跑的她开始渐渐变形，变成了一个穿着黑丝裙的尖下巴女孩。亮介看着瘫在床上浑身湿漉漉的、带着伤的白天鹅，突然明白了一切。

“雪奈子。” 他用颤抖的声音唤着她，带着哭腔。

天鹅无力地挥起一只翅膀，努力把头转过来，却失败了。亮介接住了那只翅膀，吻了一下羽尖。

“雪奈子不可以离开我。”

“姐姐答应会和我在一起的。”

“雪奈子被天鹅魔王抓走了。天鹅魔王找了黑天鹅过来骗我，伤害我，是吗？” 

雪奈子的翅膀颤了一下。

“雪奈子知道我会受骗，拼尽全力回来看我，因此受了重伤。” 亮介喃喃地说，温热的泪水开始不住地往下流，滴向天鹅雪白的翅膀和颈部。

天鹅又颤抖了一下，挥了挥翅膀，可是这次翅膀一下子就无力地耷拉下去。养了这么多年天鹅的羽生亮介知道，她已经奄奄一息。亮介伤心欲绝，伏在天鹅身上嚎啕大哭。

可是她又抬起了羽尖，似乎在向亮介传递着什么信息。羽尖在空中剧烈地颤抖，雪奈子是在用生命最后的力量支持着它。

“雪奈子还有话要跟我说......但是是什么啊……” 亮介望着如风中蜡烛一样脆弱和飘忽不定的羽尖，心如刀绞。

他想起他第一次偷偷溜进雪奈子的房间时她对他说的话：

“羽生君喜欢我。”

“我......爱你。”

“羽生君，可以永远爱我吗？”

“永远。”

亮介心里一震，他轻轻握住了行将掉下的羽尖，温柔地捋着天鹅美丽的白羽，坚定地说道：“雪奈子，我爱你，永远——直到时间的尽头。”

羽尖终于停止了颤抖。羽生亮介轻轻把天鹅的翅膀放下。最后一次亲吻了他的小天鹅。雪奈子那如清水洗出的蓝宝石般的眼睛合上了，再也不会睁开了。


End file.
